


i've seen it all

by Grazzi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst but not completely angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/Grazzi
Summary: mina knows she can trust nayeon, but it's really hard.





	i've seen it all

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend camila @itsmihyunism/@heekkiwhy  
> Follow me on twitter: @chuwulip
> 
> it's my first time writing for this pairing, hope it's not bad, and this may be ot may not be heavily inspired on dancer in the dark by lars von trier
> 
> hope you enjoy bc i spent the whole day crying bc of this movie

Mina flinches, firstly hears the shattering of glass and the splatering of liquids near her. She hears, then, Nayeon’s almost scream — more likely to be a massive gasp — probably from the surprise of the loud sound or because some of the liquid might have splashed onto her clothes. After it, everyone in the restaurant becomes silence.

“Take care,” Mina says as she rises from her seat on the cafe, “You don’t wanna step into a glass shard.”

Before she walks, Nayeon locks an arm around Mina’s and guides her to the restaurant’s exit by another way before Nayeon opens her car’s door.

“Mina,” Nayeon starts, Mina takes some long seconds before turning her head to stare at Nayeon, “Can you see anything? Can you see me?”

Nayeon’s voice loaded with pain shatters Mina’s heart. The younger girl waits for Nayeon to turn the engine of the car on before saying anything, she plays with her finger, head down.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at night,” finally, she says. Nayeon sighs at the lack of proper answer, “You’ll pick me up for another date, right?” Mina feels her heart tightening with the heavy silence above them, “Right, Nayeon? I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The car stops, Mina presumes it’s because of a red traffic light, “When did it happened?” demands Nayeon, “Last time I’ve met you, you were fine and it wasn’t a long time ago.”

“Happened what?” her own weak voice makes Mina feel weak.

“I’m not dumb, Mina. You asked for the same plate as I and you didn’t even read the menu,” Nayeon rests her hand on Mina’s shoulder, Mina melts with the touch, longing for more, “And the glass shattered close to you, not me.”

“It always happened,” Mina’s hands fall on her lap, trying to, somehow, chose the words to say next, “I was born with this… eye condition. It got worse three weeks ago.”

“You never told me about this eye condition, what eye condition?” Nayeon pressures. Mina wants to give up from everything at the moment, she’s not ready to say it, she’s never been. The older girl releases Mina’s shoulder, “You don’t need to tell me.”

Mina sense the passive-aggressiveness on Nayeon’s voice and feels guilty for worrying her friend.

The ride doesn't last longer, soon, Nayeon says that they're finally in front of Mina's house, and Mina invites Nayeon inside. The two are now sitting in the living room of Mina's house, awkward silence hovering them and the feeling the she betrayed Nayeon clouding Mina.

“I'm turning blind,” says Mina, averting her gaze. She's met with more silence, “I can see colors, but that's it.”

“And you live by yourself here,” Nayeon tries to keep the conversation going, even though Mina makes it hard.

“I don't want to be a burden,” explains Mina, fingers fidgeting.

“You are not a burden, when was you a burden?” Nayeon places a reassuring hand on Mina's leg.

“Today,” Mina feels overwhelmed by her surroundings, especially Nayeon, “When you helped me at the restaurant and I had no idea what happened until you told me.”

“You were not a burden,” Nayeon calms her down, Not that time and never. You were kind of stupid for not telling me what was happening before I left you to pursue my career and not be able to fully help you.”

Mina holds her breath, shedding small tears, “I'm blind, I'm useless, there's nothing I can do, i won't be able to help you in anything,” she's hiccuping now, tears streaming down her cheeks in bursts of emotions, “I don't want to be a burden to you just because you'll have to stay at my side every time because I'm useless.”

Mina is trembling so much that Nayeon needs to bring her closer to an embrace, “You won't be useless, I won't leave you and stop being your friend just because of one stupid condition.”

“I am useless,” Mina continues, “I'm useless every time I need to touch a wall to walk on my own house because I can't see where I am, I'm useless because I need someone to bring me everywhere because I'm not able of going there by myself. I'm also useless because I can't help with anything and I can't do what I love anymore, I can't knit, I can't play video games, I can't fully enjoy an action movie because I can't see the action. I have no reason to enjoy life.”

Nayeon is crying with her, Mina feels her hot tears mixing with hers. The older girl pulls her closer, “You are not useless, just need to adapt what you like with your new lifestyle, it might be hard, but not impossible. Please, Mina, let me be there for you so I can help. You won't be a burden, no matter what you think, I love you the way you are. I just need to learn how to be useful to you, we'll both need to learn.”

“You don't need to,” Mina meekly says.

“But I want to,” Nayeon interrupts.

Mina feels safe in Nayeon's arm, close enough to smell the faint scent of strawberries.

“It won't be easy for you,” voice still weak, Mina manages to soothe her tears,  “I'll be useless most of the time.”

“You won't,” Nayeon holds her tighter, “And it'll be hard for both of us, we'll need to do this together.”

“Thank you,” Mina says at last, snuggling onto Nayeon, still crying, but not as much as before, “For staying by my side when I needed you.”

“It's my pleasure,” she brushes Mina's hair with her fingers, “Thank you for waiting for me for this long.”

Mina smiles, letting her negative thoughts go away.

Even though they don't.

“There is an operation for my eye condition,” Mina tells.

“Really, Mina?! That's great—”

“The doctor said that I'm too weak to go through the procedure,” she finishes, leaving them on this sad atmosphere.

Nayeon then speaks, “We’ll find a way.”


End file.
